Devastated
by Crzy-Insane-Mental-Cyco-Teen
Summary: Ianto has had an argument with jack, a misunderstanding, which hurts jack deeply, cuting him to the bone. And when a feild accident injures jack horribly leaving him on his death bed, rendering him unable to heal, how does ianto react? Dont own tw, dont sue me, i dont own the concept of fluff either. It isnt usually in my dictionary. Xp
1. Part 1 : Argument

**Bold = Author's notes**

**Hello people or readers or writers or dark creatures or aliens! Enjoy my story! Love reveiws, good and bad!**

Jack sighed. "Ianto come on! Tell me what i did at least!? Please!" Jack sighed again, watching his lover storm off for some unknown reason. "Please Yan?"

He finally caught up to him, sitting on a park bench. "What have i done wrong?" Jack asked, exasperated at not knowing a thing about what was happening.

"Why would you do that? Especially when you obviously have no real feelings for me!" He frowned as immense hurt, and something he couldnt quite make out, -regret, maybe?- flashed across jacks face.

"Who said i didnt have any feelings for you? Do you really think i just see you as a part time shag?" Jack sighed. "I guess it doesnt matter anyway now. Bye Ianto, see you at work tomorrow." Ianto scrubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Jack wai-" "I would think youd want to call me sir." Jack bit off coldly, but there was a slight tinge to his words, as if it choked him up to say them.

Ianto sighed as jack drove away. "What've i done?" He murmers sadly, getting in his car and driving home.

~twf~

Tosh strode through the doors of the hub, heading strait for ianto, bent on defending her best friend. "You really screwed up you know."Tosh spat upon reaching him. "I know tosh." Ianto sighed.

"And worst of all is the fact that jack fell first!" Ianto looked up in suprise. He hadnt known that. "Yeah, Ianto. Thought you should know. Sorry for being harsh, but my best friend comes first. I know how you can fix this mess. But first you have to know how jack fell for you.


	2. Part 2 : Tosh tells a story

**Hello humans, people, vampires and alien life forms! Second chapter!**

Tosh smiled slightly, pulling her chair up beside iantos and plopping down onto it. "So,this is how i found out jack really loves you. You know how gwen panicked and everything because Rhys had gun to his head?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when that guy threatened you jack was out of there. And as Gwen tried to go find rhys after we found they were armed jack sounded like he was convincing himself as much as gwen when he said everything would be okay. He said it himself Ianto, when you love somebody it makes you vulnerable. He loved you." Tosh concluded with a sweet smile.

"So...in that ware house, jack got worried and panicked about me?" Ianto asked.

"Yep. And i dont think it was necesary to act like that over a kiss ianto."

"I know but he's always pushed me back a bit...like he doesnt want us to get serious."

"I think thats coz he cant die. He'll watch you die ianto...and he'll have to live on. Without you...without all of us...and with this job...well you know...high mortallity rate..."

"I've never thought of that..."

"Well its okay... The first thing you need to do is let jack cool off. Just give him a little time Ianto. Then i'll tell you what to do next. Give him 3 or 4 days to think things through, okay?"

~twf~

During the next three days jack was shut down...only talked to people when necesary, no flirting at all, and the team was pretty sure that he'd not eaten or drank a thing the whole time. The rift had been quite as well.

Everyone gave a relieved sigh when the rift alarm went off.

"Okay, wheres it at tosh?"

**Hi again [sheepish smile] i am sorry for all the short chapters...i will have longer ones**


	3. Part 3 : Field accident

**Thank you for reveiws. I love feed back!**

**Sorry guys, but those who dont want spoilers for this chapter and a few future ones, dont read this. Okay? Please only read if you are wondering how jack is put on the edge of his _final_ death. Hmm? Coz he wont bounce back as always, as a certain someone said.X# **

**A certain creature, enemy of jacks, stumbled upon a way to avoid his special "gift" and takes a visit to earth. Oh and to sd4ianto, keep readin, i'm jus' getting started.**

"It's in a warehouse, one of them, maybe two, definitely a creature." Tosh informed her heart broken boss.

"Alright lets go check it out team! Gear up and meet me in the garage!" Jack ordered, grabbing his coat and his gun and trodding down the stairs to the suv. Tosh came down first, then Owen, then ianto and Gwen. Everybody clambered into the suv, jack driving off with tosh giving him directions.

"Not far now." Tosh reported from the passengers seat. She'd asked Ianto to swich her places, Jack was in a bad enough state as it was without having Ianto so close to him.

"How close tosh?" Jack asked.

"Ten minutes." Tosh said.

~TICMT~

"Okay guys, Tosh, your with me. Owen, your with gwen. Ianto, stay here as back up, we dont know what we're dealing with, i dont want everyone going in and no-one coming out. Me and Tosh will take the fourth and fifth floor, you guys will take the first second and third. Immediate contact if you find it. Got it?" Jack said, you could tell he was rather frazzled...he probably hadnt slept at all. Or eaten or drank anything for the whole three days.

"Jack, maybe you shouldnt go jack..." Gwen said.

"I'm fine gwen. Okay? Now come on...we need to get moving." Jack reasoned, getting out of the car with toshiko hot on his heels.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Absolutely fine tosh." Once at the warehouse jack kicked the door in, flinching when he heard a large bang, a few clatters and a loud thud. "Come on, up we go. I'll get five, you get four."

"Okay Jack." Tosh said, both of them climbing the stairs, jack left her to check the fourth floor.

~TICMT~

Jack just about jumped out of his skin when he saw the tall, scaley, purple, skinny alien rise to its full height. It was about seven or eight feet tall, with shaggy navy blue hair and purple scales.

Jack, despite his claim of being fine, was much weaker than usual. And doges but missed when it lunged at him, knocking the breath out of him and crushing his chest on impact. And he hit his head, hard, on the cold cement floor. The creature smiled at his dazed state and took advantage by ripping into his chest, arms, midsection and pretty much his whole upper body where ever it could reach, with large retractable claws.

Jack kicked it off, but inly to have to roll on his side and start coughing up blood. He tapped his comm, crying out in pain as it sent daggers through his chest, shoulder, arm and neck.

"Jack?" Came toshes worried voice. "Jack?"

"I'm hear tosh. Found it. It's ripped me up. pretty badly." He gasped, his vioce barely audible.

"What? How badly?" She asked. "Gwen, Owen Jack's found the creature, but i can't get in contact with him now."

"Alright tosh. Be right there." Owen said.

"Okay, we'll be up." Gwen said.

~TICMT~

"Bloody hell." Owen said as he took in the scene of Jack unconcious on the floor, barely alive, Tosh aiming her gun at the creature.

It lunged for her, but she shot it in the eye. It fell to the ground, its body then disapered.

"Oh god." Gwen said, looking to jack. "Shouldnt that have healed by now?"

"I dunno. It seems so though, so..."

"...Maybe his immortality's wearing off." Tosh said thoughtfully.

"We'd better not taking any chances." Owen said, grabbing his med kit and going to jacks side. "Shit this is worse than i thought." He muttered. "Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit!" H muttered. "Ianto, get the med kit and get up here, now!"

"Already comin' up the stairs Owen." Ianto said

He tossed it to Owen, who caught it, slamming it down onto the floor and opened it.


	4. Part 4 : Wait and struggle

Owen stitched and dressed jacks wounds roughly, making sure to catch any internal bleeding.

Owen and ianto carried jack back to the suv, getting him onto the back seat while gwen and tosh got the alien into the boot. Everyone climbed in and owen drove off, being more reckless than usual.

"Owen your gonna hit something! If not someone!" Gwen rationed.

"Would you like our boss to bleed to death, gwen?" Owen asked calmly.

"No..."

"Then shut it, would you?" He asked in the same calm tone.

"Okay okay."

"Good."

* * *

Upon ariving at the hub they lifted jack onto stretcher, taking him to the med bay. Owen got to work once jack was on the same table rhyce had been on when he'd been shot.

Ianto paced the main hub restlessly. Usually Owen would have complained or snarked something sarcastic. But owen was down in the med bay working on jack.

Seconds past into minutes, minutes into hours and jack was still down in the bay. Gwen frowned. Ianto had given up pacing, deciding to clean the hub instead. "Ianto, come over here please."

"What do you need?"

"Why dont you try to relax a bit? You've been working around the hub for hours."

"Yeah ianto take a break, come on. Lets go sit on the couch. Yeah?" Tosh offered

"Okay." Tosh and gwen led him to the couch.

"So. Whats up? Hmm? You seem really bugged." Gwen enquired.

"I cant do anything about whats happening with jack. Didnt do anything about it when it happened."

"Oh pet. That was because he wanted you safe. Thats why he didnt let you go i bet." Gwen said.

"Yeah, it probably would be you on that table if he'd let you go out there." Tosh reasured. He sighed.

"Yeah, but i still could have done something. Warn you guys about the lost communication or something. But i didnt think anything of it."

"It'll be okay ianto. Your only human, you make mistakes. Its okay because your human." Tosh said.

"I hope he'll be okay."

"We all do."

* * *

It had been seven hours since they brought jack in. And jack was still unconscious while owen worked on him.

Finally owen finished. They moved jack into the tiny wing of recovery rooms that they had.

Gwen ended up bringing in a flannel blanket for him a day later. Tosh had gotten him a blue wool one the day after that. And still he hadnt woken up. Ianto was always in there. Watching over him.

"Does he have any family?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We might want to tell them..." the unsaid words were clear. "Sorry...i just thought maybe...well never mind...forget about it."

"No. We should tell them. Would you mind? Gwen...calling them...for me..."

"Sure. No problem ianto."

"Its selfish. I should be the one doing it."

"No, youve got enough on your mind."

"Thanks gwen." He handed her the phone. "Linette, Austin,Carla and Rylinn are the names. They're in the contacts."

"Okay." She took the phone, nodded and left the room to make the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Rylinn?"

"Yeah. Why? Whos this? And why've you got iantos phone?"

"Well, ya see here, jack's been hurt...badly...hes struggling. I'm a friend, and im doing ianto a favor, hes got a lot on his shoulders at the moment."

"Oh, god. I'll be right there. Bye gwen." And she hung up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Carla, is it?"

"Yes. Whos askin?"

"Im gwen , jacks been hurt. Hes struggling."

"Dear god, i'll be right up, jus gotta grab jaylinn."

"Okay." And it cut off.

"What'a ya need?" Austin said.

"Hi. I'm gwen, ya see jack has been hurt, and hes not keeping up well."

"Be right over."

"Hello? Whos this?"

"This is gwen. Jack has been hurt badly and isnt keeping up very well."

"Be right over." And it cut off.

* * *

Gwen and tosh greeted jacks family, and three of them promptly almost ran them over as they sprinted to the recovery wing.

"Sorry about them. That was Carla, Rylinn and Austin. Jacks sibblings. They get very...excited... at times"

"Like children?"

"Yeah..."

"Just like jack then." Owen pipped up.

"I'm guessing hes in the direction they all just bolted to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. By the way, im linn, jacks mom." They nodded, making way for her to go to jacks room.


	5. Part 4 : Welcome back

Ianto watched as jacks family took in the sight of him, layed on a hospital bed, covered gashed, cuts, bruises and burns, Dark shadows under his eyes, his skin a pale white, small shaky breaths escaping him, the small sheen of sweat on his brow. The family had odd reactions. Rylinn gasped. Carla sobbed. Austin hissed. Linn sniffled. He sighed. Owen walked in, frowning, obviously concerned for jack. But he couldnt help it, jack was his friend.

"Hi. Sorry. I'm really sorry but i'm gonna have to ask you to leave so that i can change the bandaging and check him over."

"Okay." They all mumbled, filing out of the room.

"Thanks." Owen murmured, shutting the door and doing exactly what he said he would.

"You okay mate?" Owen asked him.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, stupid question. He's getting better. I think he might pull through alright."

"Good. Briliant. Do you think he'll wake soon?"

"Maybe. Hopefully. I'm ordering you to go to sleep. And if you dont i'll put sedative in your drinks coz you look rough ianto." He nodded.

"I'll tell jacks family he's got a very good chance of pulling through, and they'll leave. If well...if...he...you know...doesnt...i'll tell them he took a turn to the worst. That way you can have some peace."

"Okay..."

* * *

Everyone sat in the room, ianto, tosh, gwen and owen, all asleep. Owen had his feet up on the copier. Gwen was slumped in her chair. Tosh had her feet up beside owen, muttering strings of numbers and half coherent words. Ianto had his head rested on his arms which were folded on the edge of the bed.

It had been six days. No-one had left the hub. Not even gwen for rhys.

The cog door rolled open, and not even the loud alarms could wake them. They hadnt slept in six days. Rhys stormed in, going strait for the wing only to stop in his tracks. "Bloody hell." He muttered.

Toshs foot slipped and she yelped, knocking her chair over, owens going with it. "Ow.. thanks tosh" he groaned.

"Your welcome owen." She said sarcastically, both of them standing up. Gwen and ianto had started awake as well.

"Bloody christ rhys, god im sorry!" She said.

They all went into the main hub except for ianto.

Jacks eyes finally opened and ianto grinned. "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Ianto chuckled.

"Owch...everything hurts"

"Well you did get quite the beating."

"I did, didnt i? How long was i out?"

"Six days."

"Wow..." jacks voice was a horse whisper, ianto got him some water, helping him to drink it since he was still in so much pain...

"Yeah..we've all been worried sick."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you silly man."

"I'm not that silly."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go get owen so he can check you over."

"Okay." Jack said.

Ianto went down the hall, into the main hub finding owen with tosh. "Owen, jacks awake, would you come check him over?"

"Yeah, course, its my job remember?" Owen said, but the relief was clear on his face, he led owen back to where jack was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living jack."

"Thanks. I love welcomes."

"Cheeky." Owen said. He checked him over. "I got the internal bleeding. Everthing seems to be in order here. Your good. Any pain any where?"

"How about everywhere?"

"Okay." He injected more morphine and left them to it.

"This'll make him tired but its not a sedative, its and extra painkiller." He told ianto, making a second injection.

"I'm still in the room owen." Jack said.

"Sorry jack. Force of habit. I'll leave you two alone now." Owen said, leaving them.

Owen was right, it did make him tired. Ianto chuckled, carding his finger through his lovers hair. "Why dont you sleep a bit more? Then maybe i can try to persuade owen to move you to the couch?"

"Mmkay yan."

"Feel alright?"

"Sleepy yan." He mumbled.

"Okay, just rest gariad. See you when you wake." Ianto said comfortingly, smiling sympathetically.

"Mmkay yan." Jack mumbled, his voice pettering off as sleep took him. Ianto sighed in relief, jack was okay. Jack was gonna make it.

"Sleep well gariad." He whispered.

Owen came in a while later. "He asleep?"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Good. Call for me if he wakes so i can give him another dose. Maybe after another few hours we can get him back home, he'll probably rest better there."

"Yeah. I think he wants to get home." Ianto said, Owen nodded in agreement.

"We'll see."owen said, he left.

* * *

When jack woke up again ianto smiled at him. "Hey. Feel any better?"

"Little."

"Owen said we could get you home."

"Mmkay." his lover mumbled to him.

"We're just going to wait until the drugs wear off."

"Mmkay yan."

"Owens gonna give something different, then you can go back to sleep."

"Mmkay yan. Thanks yan."

"For what?" Ianto asked his drowsy lover.

"For getting owen to let me go home."

"No problem. I'll go get him." Ianto pressed a kiss to his beaten, injured lovers hair before going to find owen.

"Owen, hes awake."

"Okay, i'll just get him off of the other meds and onto these." He followed ianto down through the wing, going into jacks room.

"Hi jack. In any pain?"

"Yeah, some."

"Okay. I'll try to do something about that." He gave jack a few injections, leaving him and ianto alone.


	6. Home sweet home

**Okay, thank you guys for reveiws! Keep it up, feed back makes me write faster. Hope you like this one too.**

Ianto smiled reasuringly at his lover. "You'll be out of here soon."

"MmmHm. Back home with you."

"Yeah. It'll be hard getting you out of here though. You've got a two inch section of bone shattered in your leg."

"Well now the cast makes sense."

"Cheeky."

"Yeah."

"Owen said you need more rest first though."

"Okay yan. Mm kinda tired anyway." Jack said, ianto smiled at him. After a bit jack drifted off, ianto smiled.

"Good, hes resting." Owen said, walking in a few hours later. "Soon we can get him home."

"Yeah. He's more bored than anything." Ianto informed him, owen nodded and smirked, shaking his head.

"Trust him to get bored while stuck in here for a day and a half, awake that is."

"Yeah." Ianto agreed. "So what are you giving him?"

"Quite a bit of morphine, and a few of my industrial strength pain killers, along with a bit of metanec. That should do the trick."

"Okay."

"As soon as you get him home and in bed i want you to give him a few of these." He handed him a bottle of small blue pills. "They'll put him out for a few hours. I'll come over later. Run a few more tests and see if i can find a way to figure out why hes not healing."

"Yeah...okay..do you think...that well...maybe its wore off? That he used it up?"

"I have no idea ianto but i'm calling in martha as back up. I'm also getting anyone i can who knows that we can trust."

"I couldnt help over hearing." Came a familair voice, it was that of jacks daughter carter. "I can help. I've got training from my planets battle field. You could use someone with 43rd century intelect."

"Alright. You can help." Owen said.

"Briliant." She said with a big toothy leer.

Later that day she led martha in. "So your carter?"

"Yep." Nodded the brunette.

"Well you do look jus bloody like your dad."

"I know. I was shocked even." They giggled.

"Is he already at home?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. So owen, lets get to work. Come martha, both you guys try to keep up, you might learn something!" She said with jacks toothy, cheeky leer. Martha laughed, rather shocked.

"Too cheeky basturds for parents huh?" Owen said.

"Yep." She flited around seriously fast, typing at the key boards and such.

"So hows it going?" Tosh enquired from the railing above the med bay.

"Better than i thought it would with carter here."

"Oi! I'm not that bad! You should see your self during one of your infamous tantrums!"

"Oi. Not that bad am i?"

"Ummmmm..." martha said.

"Ermmmm...i have stuff to program..." tosh claimed, leaving them.

"Really?"

"Yep." Carter said. "But dont worry uncle owen, thats why we like you." She snickered, martha giggling behind her...

"Yeah...thats why..." martha said.

"Hey...be nice...i'm tryin to get a free ride to the mall!"

"That makes more sense." Owen said.

After a few hours...

"Oh, look at this..." she said with a curious glint in her eye. "Its a venom gland." She said, pointing to the gland with a blue laser pointer.

"Yes that is. Good job carter." Martha said.

"Yes yes. Now, i wanna get a closer look. Shall we take a trip down to the alien morgue?" Carter said with a silly tone like a londoner from the victorian age.

"Yes we shall." Said martha.

"Yes i supose we should." Owen said.

All three of them hooked arms, laughing and giggling, and trodded down to the alien morgue.

* * *

_Jack getting home_...

Jack hissed, ianto and Owen helping him out to the car. They got him into the passengers seat, Owen put a pair of crutches in the boot. "Okay, no popping any stitches. Or at least try not to. Okay? And i want you to try and walk on the crutches after a month or so, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure owen." Jack said.

"Good. Bye guys, i'll be by later." Owen said with a smile. "Martha's gonna be by later, me her and carter are going to try and figure this out." He said.

They drove off.

Ianto took jacks hand and sqeezed it lightly. Jack smiled slightly. "How are you doing?" Ianto asked.

"Okay. Pains coming back though." He said. Theyd been stuck in traffic for half an hour and jacks pain meds were wearing off. He'd gotten the meds about four hours ago...

"I hope this clears up soon."

"Yeah." Jack mumbled, Bitting back the pain jack sqeazed iantos hand back.

"You sure your okay?"

"Fine." Jack insisted.

The traffic started to move, and it cleared up after a while.

Jack tried to stifle his pained whimper but it got out as they turned a corner. Ianto moved his hand to jacks back, rubbing small circles. Jack couldnt help but sigh a bit.

They pulled up and ianto got out, shut his door and went to jacks side. He git jack out of the car but, after a few frustrating moves and groans of pain from jack, he decided to carry him.

Ianto craddled jack to his chest, walking into his house and laying him on the couch. He went bsck, got the crutches, and leaned them against the wall beside his door. He scooped jack up again, carried him to the bedroom and set him after pulling the covers back. Jack pushed himself up, leaning against the head board. Ianto undressed him. Jack tried to help but hs hands were quickly batted away.

"I'll get you a tea. No coffee, unless you want decaff."

"Tea."

"Okay. Be right back gariad." Ianto said, kissing jacks hair. Ianto dumped th contents of the pill into the tea. Knowing jack wouldnt want to be drugged again. "Here." He said, handing jack his mug.

He grabbed the remote for the flat screen in his bedroom. Torchwood paychecks have benifits...a 55in. Plasma screen in his room.

"Here, watch a film. Which one?"

"Umm... are you going to stay?"

"Yes. Of course jack."

"Wanna watch excersism?" He asked.

"Sure." He put the film in, sat beside jack and let him rest his head on his chest, jack fell asleep quickly with the sedatives help.

* * *

When jack started whimpering in his sleep ianto shook him awake and gave him a pain pill, letting him fall back to sleep.

Jacks nightmares were worse than ever. Everytime jack moaned, or mumbled incoherently ianto was there with comforting words and gentle touches.

He gingerly crept from the bed, grabbed his laptop and slipped back into place beside jack. At about midnight Owen came round. Ianto tapped the tablet beside his bed and a video feed came up of owen buzzing at the door. "Its open owen." He said. Owen jumped and looked at the screen.

He walked in, finding ianto sitting over the covers with jack tucked up beside him in a pair of blue flannel pyjamas with his arms snared tightly round iantos waist. "Okay, now i see why you couldnt come to the door."

"Yep."

"Wanna wake him?"

"That, is a very difficult task. You want to have a go?"

"Just do it."

"He doesnt need to..." jack mumbled.

"Good." Ianto said, kissing jacks hair.

"Hmm...you have a _loud_ mouth owen. Really loud." Jack complained.

"Headache?" Owen asked knowingly.

"Yeah.." Jack said.

"Okay, i've got some tablets in my kit. So, any pain?" Owen asked.

"Yes. I mean i did get shredded to pieces by a damn alien a few days ago." Jack said with an eyeroll.

"Well no change in mood from the pills then. Still the same temper." Owen muttered.

"It was an obvious question." Ianto pipped in.

"Heh...god you two are annoying sometimes." Owen said.

"Thanks." Jack mumbled.

"Yeah. Greatly appreciated owen." Ianto said with a smirk.

"Can i have a few of those tablets now?" Jack asked with a rather whiney tone.

"Sure,i'll go get them." Owen retreated to the suv, coming back a few moments later with a torchwood med kit. He took out a box and tossed it to them.

Owen set about taking jacks vitals, giving him more morphine, paracetamol for his fever, and antibiotics to avoid infections. He also gave him a few pain killers from a syringe, not wanting jack to get sick or nauseous, which could happen with the combination of the sedative he made and his pain killers combined with phicorps metinec capsules.

"Feeling sick, nauseous, dizzy, or light headed, jack?"

"A little light headed. Maybe a bit dizzy."

"Okay, thats normal with the loss of blood you've suffered. And we've found a lead on your healing problem as well. I'll update you as we get more of a sturdy lead."

"Okay owen." Ianto said, being poked and prodded had wipped jack out and he had fallen asleep.


	7. Chapter seven

**Now, i know, ****_really weird _****chapter name. But all will be revealed. XD. PLEASE REVEIW?!**

"Hello. Its me again."

"Gwen? Hows jack? Is he okay?" Rylnns voice broke as she worried that the worst had happened.

"Yes, hes okay." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"How okay?"

"Hes gone home."

"Oh, really? Whats his address? Me and carla would like to visit."

Gwen gave th address to her and said good bye. She continued by calling linn and austin who both gave mixed reactions. Austin seemed to be strong but clearly was almost sobbing in relief upon hearing of his brothers recovery. Linn laughed, then cryed and told her to give the greatest thanks to their medic from her.

* * *

Jack had been bed ridden for ten days and reduced to watching films and throwing paper jet planes. There was a knock at the door and when ianto answered it he was shocked to find Rhiannon _and _Rylnn and Carla standing on his porch. They grinned.

"Hello little brother." They all said at the same time, wriggling their fingers at him.

"Hi. What are you all doing here?"

"Oh well Rylnn and Carla found a cute little animal to supress jack boredom." Rhiannon explained.

"Yep. May we?"

"Of course." He said, nodding.

"Thanks." Carla giggled. They all walked inside as he opened the door. The three women walked into the bedroom after knocking lightly. "Hey, we've got something for you." They said quietly.

"Really?"

"Yep. Its fluffy and weird and from auduro five."

"Auduro five?"

"Yeah...i know, very bad planet for animals but this one is their only nice inhabitants."

"Huh."

Rylnn giggled and pulled out a giant, black fluffy fury snake with big green eyes and a dark violet under belly. It was about fifteen feet long as well. About as big around as a small dodge ball. It was very cute as well as it went cross eyed and made a small zzzzsssssllllllllllllxxxxx noise that sounded a bit like a violin or cello, stickng its forked blue toungue out. Jack chuckled.

"Dont you love it? Its sooo cute! So? Dont you?" Carla said as she acted like a thirteen year old on a shopping kick.

"Yes i do. Its brilliant guys." It slithered out of rylnns arms and headed out the door. "Oh no." Jack snickered as they heard a loud shout from the kitchen. The girls snickered.

They heard another higher pitched shout as gwen and tosh came through the front door. "Aww its cute." Tosh said.

"Yeah it is actually." Gwen said with a smile.

Carter sqeaked as she saw it, she had let gwen and tosh in. "Aww, its one of the little snakes from audoro five!"

It slithered up gwen until it rested on her shoulders and hummed in her ear like it had before in the bedroom. "Hello."

It poked her with its wet nose in her ear and she yelped. Everyone else laughed at the snake and their friend.

"Oi. What was that for Huh?"

"Zzzzzxxxxxxssssssllllllllllll"

"Heh. I guess thats all you say huh?"

"Ssszzzzzzzzzzzzzziiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Okay, i'll take that as a yes." Gwen said before laughing at herself.

After everyone had given Jack a get well soon they left him and ianto to themselves. Ianto got onto the bed and pulled jack close, starting the film he'd put in after they were both settled. Their fluffy creature, which they would let carter name since neither could agree on one. Jack drifted in and out of sleep. Ianto could tell he was still in a lot of pain despite the morphine and pain killers. Jack had made little progress,he was still horribly pale and weak, with black circles around his eyes. He had a scratch over one eye like owen had had, he had a busted lip and bandaging around his entire upper torso, wrapping up one arm from his knuckles to a few inches above his elbow. A cast on one leg. Busted lip and a bite mark on his neck with a large square of padded guaze on it. He hated seeing his immortal captain so weak and helpless. He also had a black eye to add to it all.

Jack stired and sat up, looking around. "S' night already?" Jack asked sleepily.

"Mmhhmm cariad. Lay back down, you need to rest more, come here." He said, pulling jack back down gently. But he let him go when jack started to look green, like he might be sick. He grabbed the bin and held it for his lover as jack puked, heaving and retching. He rubbed his lovers back soothingly, and when jack wiped his mouth and sagged against him he rubbed small circles on jacks aching stomach. "Are you alright now? Owens coming by soon so do you think you can wait or do you want me to call now?"

"I can wait yan. I dont know why that happened..."

"Your sick cariad. Just lie down and rest, let me know if you feel sick again, okay? I'll go get you a glass of water."

"Mmkay Yan."

"Okay, be right back." Jack was dozing before he got up. So he checked jacks tempature while he was at it.

Jack was burning up so he went and got him his glass of water first. "Here, jack, sit up and drink this, it'll help." Jack drank greedily until it was gone.

He went and filled a dish with mildly cool water, grabbing a flannel and taking it back to jack, he dipped the flannel in the water, he wiped jack face and neck off with the towel.

* * *

When there was a knock at the door he hadnt expected martha to be there. He still let her in and welcomed her. "Hello. Hes in there yeah?"

"Yep. Hes developed a bad fever and was sick a few hours ago."

"Okay, so that clears our theory then. Hes been poisoned. We're working on a cure. Record all of symptoms for me will you? Give me anything new thats gone on the next time we see each other?

"Sure martha. Oh, and is carter sleeping good at the hub?" Shed been staying there so she could help out more, so had owen and martha.

"Oh yeah. Definitly. Shes a real genious as well. Just like her dad."

"Yeah i know."

"Cheeky too."

"Yeah."

"Now then, lets go see whats going on with our beloved captain.


End file.
